Masqueraider/Chance
The Chance Masqueraider is a build focused on heavy damage, map manipulation, and pushback damage. For aggressive foes, they can escape by dancing backwards or pushing their foes back, and for cowardly (or water-resistant) foes, they can dance forward and push them against obstacles for heavy pushback damage. Characteristics Spells You will probably find yourself using the following spells The Build The Chance Masqueraider has the ability to apply potent buffs, but they're best off only applying these when they cannot attack. In most cases they'll want to be very aggressive, forcing their foes to retreat and then mixing attack damage and pushback damage once they're up against a barrier. Equipment Choices At low levels, the Chance Masqueraider will rely on Reinforcement as an attack; because it has a cooldown of 1 turn, they will need a weapon to be effective. At higher levels, they will want gear that boosts MP and range (as many of their attacks have odd position requirements to be maximally effective; all are linear) and naturally chance. They have excellent softcaps in chance, so they can afford to give up some chance in gear choices for these other stats. All Masqueraiders benefit strongly from increased vitality because their shields are vit-based; this should be be another priority in equipment. Low Levels (1-40) Initially, Chance Masqueraiders are reliant on a combination of Reinforcement (a low-damage three-element attack with a cooldown of 1 turn) and any weapon they might add. They can most improve Reinforcement by getting equipment with damage bonuses; Ergot_Mina or the Damaged Farmer's Scythe are reasonable choices for melee. Around L17, they should upgrade from whatever initial set they were using (Boon Set or Adventurer Set) to a Bandit Set, mixing in Farmer Set pieces as they become available. This will provide reasonable Chance, +Damage, and Vitality. At level 31, they gain Distance, their second Water attack. This lessens their reliance on melee weapons (which is good, as low level weapons are not generally impressive). Mid Levels (40-80) In these levels, a number of reasonable sets open up. Early on, the Ice Kwak Set and Blue Scaraleaf Set (or Indigo Blop Set) are solid options, the first being significantly better (AP and MP bonuses) but more expensive. Aligned characters might consider instead an Akwadala Set, which is less useful if the shield cannot be worn. Those going for piecemail gear might consider the Salt 'n' Battery Cape (a chance/MP cloak). At L60: *Dragoturkeys become available. The Indigo and Ivory Dragoturkey is the strongest choice for the Chance Masqueraider. *The Turtle Set becomes available (although its cost may be prohibitive). Skipping the pet, the bonuses are substantial and leave flexibility for other gear pieces *The Gelano is available for those who wish to give up a ring slot for an extra AP *Many amulets above this level provide +1 AP. The Gobbamu is one solid option, at L64. *The Decoy spell (the third Chance attack for Masqueraiders) becomes available. At the high end of this range, the Chief Crocodyl Set is a potent higher-level set that also provides significant Agility. Chance Masqueraiders who want to sometimes use Agility attacks will find this set particularly useful. Those still piecing together their gear ad-hoc will want to consider some boots (and possibly a cape) that give +MP as well as an Axel (at L72), a +AP chance shovel. High Levels (80-140) Those with a Turtle Set or a good Crocodyl Set should retain it. Others should switch initially to a Shika Ingalsse Set and then a Dragon Pig Set around L100. Supplemental gear for these sets varies; the Maskeraider will focus on Chance, MP, and Vitality. Around L110 (and ending at L114), pieces of the Ancestral Set become wearable. This set provides a significant Vitality bonus paired with good Chance and decent Strength bonuses. The Ancestral Set is unusual in that its bonuses can be smoothly replaced by non-set pieces as one outgrows it; in the upper range of this bracket the Chance Masqueraider will be able to switch to a mostly custom set. An alternative to the Ancestral Set with the same property is the Royal Mastogob Set which boosts Intelligence instead of Strength (not useful to Masqs), but also gives pushback damage, making boliche and distance more effective. Epic Levels (141+) A number of sets are available to the Chance Masqueraider in these levels. One solid choice is the Minotot Set, which should last until L180. Specific equipment choices will depend on preferred strategy (and whether the Masqueraider is pure Chance or attacks with other elements as well. A number of the Frigost Sets are potent for the last 20 levels, along with the more traditional Gladiator Bworker Set. Sub-builds Chance/Strength and Chance/Agility are both potent multi-element builds that supplement the push/pull attacks of the Chance Masqueraider with MP-draining and dodge/lock reduction. Chance/Strength is more oriented towards keeping opponents dodge-locked, while Chance/Agility is more oriented towards preventing opponents from locking. Likewise, Chance/Strength have Furia, a potent attack similar to Boliche (without the pushback), while Chance/Agility Masqueraiders have Capering, a spell that teleports and does damage in a cross shape. In most respects, both of these builds are very similar.